Masked Bitch: 最後のキス
by Messed-upSaia
Summary: Mikasa was longing for Eren, but her feelings were getting redirected to someone she'd least expected. She could at least try looking for what she desires onto that person. Smut & Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note (MUST READ): This isn't my first time writing smut so uhh... Okay spoiler: no smut in this chapter yet LOL please be patient~ just an intro first ok? *winks* Another spoiler: smut on the next chapter. But I'll also focus on the story not just on that one, I don't really write that revolves around the smut only. I made a few changes with the real story and so on.**

**About the title, yeah it's "Masked Bitch" you should listen to that song, I'm sure you'll enjoy it :3**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

xXx** Masked Bitch: Last Kiss **xXx

**Chapter 1**

It was a calm afternoon by the fields, the breeze brushed softly against her soft pale white skin as the grass tickled the sides of her arms. Mikasa always felt drowsy whenever she found a quiet spot to rest on. _If only Eren was here… _She lazily lifted her arm to shade her eyes from the sunlight thinking how much she started to miss him so much. Ever since Rivaille took him, she barely talked Eren for a week; sometimes they don't see each other at all.

Whether she was getting in love with him or not, she would always think of him as part of her family, but there are times she couldn't hold back anymore. One night after an intense training, she spotted Eren soundly sleeping at the very place she's resting on. She was asked to look for him since it was almost time for dinner. She approached him and knelt down, then she stared at his peaceful face as he snored inaudibly. A feeling of wanting struck her, she bit her lip. At first she was hesitating but her body moved on their own and sneaked a kiss on his lips. _Why am I remembering that…? _Unexpectedly, an arm grabbed her wrist with eyes flew open from surprise, he said, "Don't do that again… we're a family, Mikasa." she could remember how his tone was icy and shaking as he spoke.

She couldn't face him after that, so Eren kept telling her that it was okay and wanted everything to go back to normal. Obviously, she didn't want to see him as a family or her brother anymore, she wanted him more than that. The feeling of frustration and slight bitterness never left her since then. With the same old pokerface she had on, she kept her bottled feelings.

"It _hurts…"_ Mikasa gripped her hurting chest.

"What are you doing here?" slightly startled, she immediately sat up the moment she heard a voice so familiar and irritating at the same time. it was Levi standing beside her with a book in hand. He was the man who'd humiliated Eren, the one who hurt him. With clenched fists; she was remembering all of it vividly. Mikasa kept her cool and stood up.

"Sorry Sir, please excuse me," she said before she could throw an insult at the most hated person of her life.

_I want to see him… I need him…_

His hand flew onto her shoulder to stop her, "I asked what you are doing here. Is that how you respond to your superior?" this time she glared at him, grit her teeth and shoved his hand off."

She began to mumble, "There was _nothing_ rude from what I said. Please excuse me, sir."

Mikasa's glare displeased him, "And you think the way you look isn't rude?"

_What does he want…?!_ She took a deep breath, she wouldn't want to lose her cool now out of all times.

"Sir, I – "

"I thought I told the blonde brat to tell you, that you're transferring to my squad," his voice was deadpanned which matches his dark gray eyes.

"Armin?" he didn't reply, instead he sat down on the grass and started reading his book, "Why all of a sudden?" the stunned woman forgot that Levi's squad was full of elites among elites and she was the second strongest fighter of humanity so it was no surprise that she would definitely belong to them, but what came into her mind first was it must be his chance to get closer to Eren, just a little glimpse of him was just enough for her to get through a day.

Levi's eyes didn't left the page of the book he was browsing, "Enough slacking. Get your things ready for tomorrow."

xXx

The horse ran at full speed, no matter how steep the hill was or how there were full of trees in Mikasa's way, the feeling of excitement hadn't left her the moment she woke up. _Eren… Eren…_ She can finally make it up to him for that cursed kiss she gave him, but at times she would always think that trying to settle things with him was no more than a sin just to satisfy her forbidden feelings bit by bit. To be exact, they weren't blood-related, but Eren could only think of her as a family, as his sister, he'll never see her as a woman he would someday desire.

She finally arrived at the castle, her new place that can still be considered as home, as long as Eren will be by her side, she'll feel complete. Mikasa smiled a little and had blushed slightly, being a little shy to face him.

Several members of the troops welcomed her, but her expression shows too well how much she couldn't care about anything besides seeing Eren. The lady with shoulder length and bright orange hair named Petra greeted her with a big smile on her face, but Mikasa just looked at her and spoke, "Where will I be sleeping?" she hoped it would be near Eren's room.

"O-Oh… I'll lead you there. Please follow me," Petra sighed and took a bag from her hand, "Allow me to help you."

As they ascended the stairs, one of the members eyed at Mikasa, "She better not be trouble," he clicked his tongue in disgust of her cold behavior.

"Watch out man, you might end up biting your tongue off again," they laughed, "If she is, Corporal will surely be able to handle her," they nodded at each other in agreement.

xXx

"It's a bit dusty in here, but there's a bed and table at least, right?" Petra giggled slightly, trying to lighten up the situation with Mikasa. _S-She isn't that sociable isn't she…? _At least experience was on her side; Levi was pretty much the same so she was sure that they would get along after some time.

"May I ask something, Ma'am?" Mikasa gazed around the room.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where is Eren?"

"I see. Would you like to talk to him? He's your brother, no?" she had to admit, it was really irritating to have Eren be called her 'brother'. Mikasa nodded as Petra started to walk out of the room to let her see finally see him, "Actually, his room is in the basement."

A tall man with an aggressive look on his face stood in front of their way, "Petra! Come on! We gotta eat dinner ya know?"

"Olou! Don't yell at our new comrade."

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Right, but Mikasa wants to meet Eren, you guys go on ahead okay?"

"Petra-san, please go eat. I'll go there on my own," even Mikasa appreciated the kindness of her.

"Are you sure?" she nodded as reply, "All right. And after that you two should come have dinner with us," she waved then ran off with Olou.

Mikasa headed for the basement, since it was nighttime the path would almost be pitch black if it weren't for the torches lighting her way down. As she grew closer at the bottom, she started to run, "I finally get to see him…" but due to her excitement, it led to her fall on the stairs. _Oh no… _it wasn't like her to be so careless, only he could disrupt her cold walls and calm nature.

As she fell into the darkness below, she felt like she landed on something warm but sturdy, someone else's breath brushed against her neck.

"What the hell were you doing?"

* * *

**I know there isn't much LevixMika fans out there so I'm hoping for the support for its fans , the fangirls, the fanboys, the pervs- err... you guys get the point *wink wink* (this is smut after all)**

**I don't own anything. I wish you guys enjoyed my 1st SNK fanfic :)**

**See you in the next chapter~  
Deal: 3+ reviews = 1 chapter **

**Stay awesome ^_^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note (MUST READ): Alrighty~ Here's the next chapter as promised. And I've replied to some reviews from the previous chapter. **

Black Tofu: Since I can't reply to you, I'll just state my response here ^_^ Not sure if this chapter is a long one but I did my best out of the time I had. And I'm so happy there are a lot of LevixMika fans out there. I always see negative comments about them in Facabook so I thought there were only a few T,T. Thanks for the support on my first attempt in SNK fanfictions~

Guest: Errr.. sorry if this update was late, though I said I'd update if I get at least 3 reviews or so. Sorry for the inconvinience *bows*

**Don't worry guise *smiles* I'll update, just not sure if I can during weekdays since I have school, I just happen to have no homework today so… yeah I updated. Surely, I will give updates at weekends.**

**Back to reality, keep the reviews coming ^_^! It's not forced or anything it's just we authors love it when we hear how much our readers say they enjoy the stories we make. And thank you also for the faves and follows, they are all highly appreciated! That's all. Enjoy! *bows***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The fall wasn't that painful due to where or whom she landed on. Mikasa sighed in relief, she tried to get up, but her hands slipped and her face smashed onto his strong chest this time. The man beneath her shrugged slightly, he felt her breasts against him and her knee was almost touching his crotch. _I hope Eren doesn't see this… _They both couldn't move, the floor was still soapy.

"I just mopped the floors here." he said. Levi was known for being the 'clean-freak', and it was all because he had Eren clean the basement again but he wasn't satisfied with his performance so he decided to clean it on his own even if took him the whole day to do so. For others, it won't be a big deal, but for him it is. The feeling of knowing that there are germs surrounding him always disgusted him, but what pisses him off more was titan flesh splashing on his skin, THAT was the worst for him.

"…"

With the helpless situation, Levi remembered that he hasn't unlocked Eren from his cell. He cursed then took the handkerchief from his head and wiped the floor with it until became dry off of soap, he shrugged once again as she watched him. _Damn it all. _When the spot was completely dried, they stood up and Levi left as if nothing happened. Mikasa fixed herself and this time careful with her steps as she reached for Eren's cell.

She widened her eyes as she gripped at the bars between them and held back her tears, "Eren…!"

"Mikasa! What are you doing here?!" he immediately jumped off from his bed and approached her.

"I was transferred here…" she saw some bruises on his face and neck, "Were they torturing you here?! Was it that shortie?!" she gritted her teeth from anger and worry.

"Bruises? No… this was from the court remember?" he covered her mouth, "Don't call him that! You'll get in trouble, idiot."

She held his hand into her cheek, to feel his warmth once again, but he pulled away and sighed, "Eren…?" the dark-haired boy looked away and changed the subject. He didn't want any more unnecessary affection from someone he only sees as his sister. The girl in front of him froze for a moment then snapped back to reality as he spoke again.

"We'd be complete if Armin was here, right?" he gave a painful laugh.

Her body didn't budge aside her lips that barely moved as she mumbled, "… Yes." He only smiled as if he didn't refuse her touch.

xXx

As a child who already witnessed the cruelty of the world, Mikasa was considered broken, since she tried to take her life once and for a little girl who should be playing with dolls and tea parties, she was the type to have always stared into nothing if ever she was alone, thinking of a way to escape the misery. She even stopped talking for days, locked in her room as she shouldered all the pain.

Clinging for life was a huge struggle for the little girl.

A simple jump into the cold depths of the lake was all it should take, she didn't know how to swim then so she bet that she'll die instantly with no avail. But _He _was the only one who doesn't get along with her plans nor was even part of her plan to end everything.

That day, Eren was busy gathering some firewood until he spotted Mikasa standing at the edge of the lake. He called her name more than once, twice, as many times as he ran out of breath from yelling to her. The beautiful young lady just stood there for moments, and then she started to fall. The boy immediately dropped the pile of woods in his arms and sprinted to save her. She didn't struggle as she sunk underwater; she let the deep darkness swallow her soul and body, but a strong grip pulled her to shore. Her eyes fluttered only find him giving her CPR, she was still young and innocent, and it was a kiss for her like ones in the fairytales her mother read to her once. Tears overflowed from her eyes as she thought of him as her prince while she lived her life as a child.

The little boy was so enraged and yelled at her the moment she was conscious, _"I'll teach you how to swim tomorrow, you stupid dummy!" _In the end, no one understood her, but just seeing Eren go all mad at her for taking her own life was enough for her to try living a normal life again.

And thus, her sanity was kept; after all he was the only ray of sunshine she could look up to… the only one who kept her from falling apart again. But everything changed as they grew older.

xXx

_His lips… his scent… his warmth… I can feel it… _

_Eren held her fragile soft cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips, then he deepened the kiss again and again, until they were breathless. Their bodies entwined together as he spoke softly against her lips, holding her delicately as if she was a beautiful gem, "Mikasa, I love you…" _

_"Eren… I want to become one with you. Please…"_

_"Mikasa – "_

"…!" she woke up from the morning sun that struck her eyes through the window; she realized her arms were reaching up in the air, reaching into nothing. "A dream…"

Quickly getting up from bed, she wore her uniform without bothering to fix her bed or combing her hair and it was a daily routine but she stopped caring. Training and surviving was what she kept in her mind. She was fully aware that what she had was one-sided love, but she kept it for years and still holding onto it as it was the most precious thing in her world.

Then she heard someone banging her door, it wasn't a sound of a knock but a sound of kicking. With that, she unlocked the door and greeted her superior, "Good morning Sir."

"Morning my ass," it was early in the morning and Levi was already furious, "Get the hell outta there and move to the training grounds."

Mikasa stared at the clock and it was only 5:05 AM, she was told that her training would start at exactly 5:30 AM. There wasn't even a chance to have breakfast for her. _Was it because I was late? _She stared down at him; his height was nowhere to hers but it will never change the fact that he was humanity's strongest soldier.

Levi's glare grew worse as she stood there looking down at him, "…"

"100 push-ups."

xXx

It was more or less of a bad day for Mikasa because with the amount of training she had to do, it was for sure she'd have no chance to talk to Eren. She spent the whole day with Levi. No matter how rough he was on her, she couldn't care as long as she'll get everything over with.

Her body collapsed on the bed, she ate a ton for dinner for she had no breakfast after all. Even if Olou kept insulting her from the amount of food she ate, she consumed food tremendously while keeping her glare at the Corporal who was taking his time sipping his soup with those dead-fish eyes she hated. Looking down at him (literally) or noticing his height even the slightest would be something she'd never do from now on. _That midget is so dead._

Knowing that he was only a few feet away from her, she couldn't resist the temptation to sneak into the basement. She just had to see him; even she wanted to be happy with her damned life. Just seeing him smile or hear his laughter was all it takes to keep her up her feet.

Disregarding the curfew, she went to the basement, luckily everyone was too exhausted to stroll around the hallways and go to restrooms. Of course, she never let her guard down even if that was the case.

She reached the basement without anyone noticing her out of her room, but she immediately hid herself into the darkness, she was hearing moans coming from Eren's cell. He should be sleeping by then, what could be happening?

"A-Ah…. Hnnn…" Mikasa took a small peek, "Hahh... Ha… ughnnn…" she covered her mouth to silence her gasp.

"Eren…? What are you…?"

The sight of him touching himself shocked her so much that her hands flew onto her eyes. Then… after a few moments she felt herself down there, getting moist just by listening to him, her shaking hands stayed on her sides as she watched him. Mikasa has a good view of his groin as he rubbed its tip quickly about to come. An itching feeling went all over her body, the feeling of wanting to be touched down there, she was really wet. Her hand move on its own to slightly rub herself, Eren's movements can't make her stop from watching.

He was at his limit so to prevent himself from screaming from orgasm, he bit his lip. Lots of juices spurted out of his throbbing cock as he collapsed on his bed from exhaustion.

She can't talk to him now in that condition, so she decided to go back to her room. But as she walked along the hallway, she heard footsteps coming from her direction; her mind was too clouded with what she saw and from lust that she didn't even notice the approaching figure. If she ran, she'd probably cause more trouble.

"You there."

_Oh shit… NOT him…_

She stopped and bowed to Levi, "My apologies sir." Those were the only words she could think of before she might say something offensive. She was a little sweaty, her body wasn't satisfied just by seeing Eren jack off, and she was still aching down there. And the person in front of her won't make things any easier for her.

"Why are you apologizing?" he approached her slowly. Mikasa didn't avoid his gaze knowing much he disliked people trying to hide something from him, she needed to come up with a good lie too.

"Sir I – "

His eyes were on her crotch, Mikasa was still wearing her white pants so he could really see her soaked. Levi asked again, looking at her in the eyes, "Why are you apologizing? Give me a concrete reason why you're out around this time." the woman in front of him was losing her control of herself, her lust.

A thud was heard as she pinned him down on the floor, since she was strong enough to do so despite her slender arms. Levi was beneath her again. Before he tried to push her off, he felt something wet rubbing against his crotch. It stopped him for a moment; her face was so close to him. Her beauty left him speechless despite how much lust she had in her eyes.

"…" from where he was looking, her cleavage can be seen which made him score an erection in an instant as her movements got quicker. Mikasa, without hesitations, unzipped his pants and to have a better look of the thing that was rising from his crotch. She smirked, Levi twitched and then she rubbed him quickly up and down to build him up.

He cupped her face and kissed her, his hand exploring her body while the other focused on rubbing her breast. The kisses he received from her were almost like she was seeking help, she was sad. Levi stopped her movements; he thought that what they were trying to do was wrong and that she won't be happy after sleeping with him. "You love Eren."

Mikasa looked at him with uncertainties, "Levi… I… don't know."

"We should stop this."

"I'll just fall in love later." her voice was low and somehow alive, trying to hope. Her lips crashed his once again, she felt really good to kiss him. That was right, if only she could love someone else, maybe she would strain from the path she never left for years. It's not like she didn't have any other choice of men, but Levi was the type that she knew she'd understand easily, they were the same, with an exception to the amount of pain they've been through.

"I don't love you."

That statement only made her determined. She thought how nice would it be to make the bastard beneath her fall in love with her. "You do the same," she continued to tease him, "Unless you want me to leave you like this."

* * *

**That's it for today guys ^^" it's gotten soo late for me since I have school tomorrow, I hope you guys enjoyed and if you have complaints with the story, feel free to tell me.**

**I haven't checked my grammars yet, maybe in the morning I will.**

**Also, I'm planning on making another LevixMika fanfic, if you'd like to read it, just add me to your alerts ^^ since I'll write it soon :)**

**Deal: 3+ reviews = 1 chapter**

**Love ya guys~**

**Stay awesome ^_^)/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Warmth from someone else was what Mikasa felt the moment morning arrived. It wasn't in her routine each day to wake up in someone else's bed or most likely on Levi's bed, she looked at the window and saw the sun rose then to the one lying down beside her. She grabbed her clothes on the floor then sat back at the edge of the bed to wear her pants.

"How's your body?" asked the one behind her.

The half-asleep girl turned to him and answered, "I wasn't expecting that." She was referring to how Levi behaved that night since despite how he was seen as someone who's too upright and overly strict for a captain, he was a vicious beast in bed and yes, Mikasa didn't see it coming from the likes of him; her body was aching all over because of it, plus the hundred pushups he told her to do on her first day under his supervision. She stretched her arm and saw some marks all over it and as well as her chest as she scanned her skin, in other words, the man she slept with ensured he marked every part of her body.

"You were just too submissive – " he meant to insult her, but to her it sounded like a dirty respond so she threw his clothes on him before he could say anything further.

"… Don't get the wrong idea. You worn me out even before that." It was still early and everyone else was probably asleep, but just to be safe, she was planning to sneak out through the window at the back.

"Why scream his named though?" his tone was low and didn't even hit a bit of jealousy despite the question, so it was probably out of curiosity. He got up and dressed before Hanji barges in his room with her ruthless lectures about titans even if she had nothing new to say or she was purposely trying to piss him off just to see if she could distort his face from its usual look.

"I haven't forgiven you for hurting him during the court martial," Mikasa wore that hateful look painted across her face.

"What the hell? Don't forget who was the one who jumped on me, and thus resulting to this situation," he heard her click her tongue in displease, "Choose your words properly."

"I'm off."

xXx

"Stop struggling," he said as he pinned her wrists behind her, she didn't like how he handled her especially if they were hidden from the training grounds just to be 'disciplined' in private. He purposely tired her out so she won't be able fight back at him. His face leaned closer to hers and bit her lip, "I said stop struggling."

Ever since they slept with each other, the two have been playing together frequently whenever they want to satisfy themselves, they weren't that aware on how to love one another so both were still a bit hostile when they converse in public and when alone.

It wasn't easy to not be caught together so either they do it during training when everyone else was too busy or at night. This time though, Levi wasn't pleased with Mikasa's words of apology for talking back at him. As much as possible he didn't want to remember it since it will only increase his rage against her. A mere spar was where it happened, he asked why she was holding back with her attacks and she replied that she didn't feel like training but he knew exactly that Eren's presence was already distracting her badly. Levi wasn't the type to buy that sort of excuse when his goal was to bring the best out of his soldiers, with a simple 40 laps around and push-ups, he managed to grab her to somewhere deserted and got her right where he wanted.

Her cold gaze met his and spoke, "You stop it…" he held her chin and started to kiss her recklessly, and also some sneaky bites on her lip, "I-It hurts…" she moaned but immediately cut off with Levi's hand. To resist him, she bit his palm and glared at him.

He winced a bit from the pain she inflicted but he didn't bother to set her free from his grip. This time he pinched her nose, letting out a gasp from her lips as she pleaded for air through her eyes. But it was a good chance to click his tongue into her mouth. Mikasa's was getting dominated thoroughly as his tongue conquered her tongue. Even with the slight complaints when they pause the kiss, a sign of ecstasy can be seen in both of their eyes.

Their make-out session didn't last long when they heard their names called by Hanji, "Oh there you guys are! Continue it later, I have something important to say," she was grinning as she saw the two pulled away from each other. It didn't take long for her find out what kind of relationship they were sharing, "You two lovebirds shan't pout!"

"What _is _this important crap you have to tell that can't wait till later?" escaping from Levi's tight grip, Mikasa walked off, as clearly whatever they were going to talk about won't be any of her business.

"Just a few words from Mikey ya know."

"Very well."

xXx

On a hot afternoon, Eren was rested under the shades of a tree. With all chores done and free from Levi's other demands of cleaning improvements, he laid peacefully on the grass. Then as his eyes closed slowly, piles of leaves and grass that he gathered away covered his face and body, "What the hell?" he immediately sat up to see Jean, Armin and his other old classmates in front of him smiling.

"A bastard like you sure is taking his sweet time," Jean commented.

"Shut it Jean," Eren retorted, "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

Armin smiled and spoke as if they were long lost buddies, "We – "

But he was interrupted by Jean, "We joined the Survey Corps, what does it look like?"

They laughed as Eren and Jean exchanged deadly glares on their reunion. Soon, Petra called them to eat after a long journey. The seniors of the Survey Corps gave them a warm welcoming to the group. Brave soldiers as they are, even if some of them almost pissed their pants or cried after being named as a member, they quickly adapted to the new environment.

xXx

Plenty more of noises filled the dining hall, as they chewed on good food and drank lots to satisfy their thirst. Mikasa arrived last unlike Levi who went with Hanji early to fetch dinner. She sat near Eren along with the bunch; also she earned a glare given by Levi from afar whenever she tried to get close to Eren again.

"Mikasa! Are you gonna eat that?" Sasha pointed at the piece of bread on Mikasa's plate and started to drool. The share of her food wasn't enough for her giant appetite.

The dark-haired girl tried to reconsider tricking her by eating it but gave it anyways since she actually missed her after so long. They were good friends even if Mikasa usually set her up in minor troubles, Sasha was the only one she'd tend to tease especially in food.

"…" she watched her eat the bread and gulped lots of water afterwards.

The brunette burped aloud then turned to look at her, "Let's all bathe together like good old times!" her smile was bright as ever.

"E-Eh?!" Eren and the other guys reacted.

"Not you! Just us girls," she had stuck her tongue out and grinned at Mikasa, "Shall we?"

Mikasa thought for a second while the girls were waiting for her reply. Surely, the hickeys all over her body were too noticeable and of course they would be curious and ask about it if they saw it.

"… Uhmm…" she blushed slightly, "I…"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed ^_^ **

**Hope to see you guys in the next chaps, see ya~ *waves***

**Deal: 3+ reviews = 1 chapter**

**Stay awesome ^_^)/**


End file.
